When Kim Meets Jack
by AmbieKat
Summary: Kim and her family move from Tennessee to Seaford because her dad and mum got job transfers. Jack is the first person to greet their family and later on becomes best friends with kim


**This is a story where Kim moves in next door to Jack.**

"I can't believe you are making me leave my friends behind!" Kim said "Honey we promise you this is the last time we are moving" Kim's mum said "yeah you said that the last six times" Kim said "Kim why can't you just be happy for mum and dad getting better jobs?" Kim's 18 year old brother Kyle said. Suddenly Kim felt guilty "I'm sorry mum I'm happy for you and day, I really am it's just, I find it hard to make new friends and everytime I do we have to move again and I don't want that to happen again" Kim said "Honey we promise this is last move that we will have in a while" Kim's dad said.

A few hours later Kim and her family arrived to their new house in the town of Seaford. Kim looked out the car to make herself familiar with her surroundings what she didn't expect to see though was a cute brunet walking out of the house next door to hers. Slowly Kim got out of the car curious to see who the cute brunet is.

 **Kim's POV**

"Hi I'm Jack" I looked up only to be met by a pair of chocolate eyes that makes you melt when you look into them. "Hi I'm Kim" I said, "nice to meet you Kim, so where did you come from?" Jack asked but before I could reply my annoying over-protective 18 year old brother stepped in and answered for me, "we are from Tennessee and you are?" Kyle (not so kindly) asked Jack, "Oh well I'm Jack your neighbour" Jack said. Kyle just looked at him with look that said " _If you touch her I will personally tear you apart limb by limb"_ Jack gulped and turned to me with a terrified look, "Is that you brother?" Jack said , "Yeah sorry about him he can be a bit over-protective at times" I said. "anyway" Jack said "my parents sent me to ask you and your family if you would like to have dinner with us tonight, you know as a welcome to the neighbour hood dinner, so what do you say will you come?" "Young man tell your parents that we would be delighted to come to dinner" My dad said "OK just come around after 5:00" Jack said.

 **Jack's POV**

Holy Crap the new neighbour is HOT. I have never seen a girl like her, she's different from all the girls in Seaford, I mean most of the girls here are sluts that wear clothes that are too revealing but Kim, Oh man she can pull of anything. She doesn't wear clothes that are too revealing. Even when she wears jeans its enough to make me stare, I mean come on have you seen her ass, I just want to reach over and squeeze it cause thats how perfect her ass is. _"Hold your horses there, aren't you getting too far ahead of your self here, I mean you just met the girl less that 15 minutes ago don't you think you're going to fast?"_ Oh god not that stupid voice again. I know I just met Kim but I believe in love in first sight and she is the one that I have fallen in love with but for now I will just hold myself back and just be friends with her just now, although that will be hard considering she has a very scary looking over-protective brother looking out for her. " _Oh you got it baaaddd!"_ Man I wish the voice in my head would shut up. Thank god it's gone well I better hit the shower before Kim and her family come over for dinner

 **No One's POV**

The Crawford's arrived at Jacks house at 6:00 to have dinner with his family. "Hello My name is Jane Brewer I'm Jacks mum and this is my Husband Mark and you have already met my 16 year old son Jack" Jane said, "Nice to meet you Jane I'm Jennifer, this is my Husband Chuck, my 18 year old son Kyle and my 16 year old daughter Kim" Jennifer said. "It's nice to meet you all please make your self comfortable dinner is just in the oven" Jane said. Kim sat next to jack on the couch and started a conversation with him. "So Jack what do you like to do around here for fun?" Kim asked. "Well I like to skateboard, do karate, play guitar and sing" Jack said, "No way I like to do those things to, what belt are you in karate?" Kim asked. "I'm a 10th degree black belt what about you?" Jack asked. "I'm a 5th degree black belt" Kim said. "HEY! you should join the bobby wassabi dojo I could take you there tomorrow so you can sign up if you like, we could go after school." Jack said. "I would love that Kim said"

 **No One's POV after dinner**

"Thanks again Jane for having us over for dinner, we really enjoyed it" Jennifer said. "Oh it's no bother and if you ever need anything you can come to us" Jane said."Hey kim could I get your Number so that we can text and stuff like that?" Jack asked "Sure here you go" Kim said. "Thanks bye Kim I'll text you later" Jack said. "Ok bye Jack" Kim said.

Jack bold Kim normal

 **Hey Kim :)**

Hey Jack :)

 **So, tonight was fun**

Yeah, it was

 **So is there a reason why your brother was staring me down when I was talking to you cos he was staring to scare me :(**

He just scared that you will hurt me like every other guy has

 **Why? What have other guys done to you?**

Nothing to bad just bully me in school and calling me a dumb blonde :/

 **And did you believe them? cos if you did just know that you are the most beautiful girl in the world and you are certainly NOT dumb ;)**

WOW REALLY! thanks jack that means a lot to me and I believed them at the time but not anymore considering what you just said :)

 **I know this is sudden but wanna be Besties :)**

Sure I would love to be you bestie, well g2g ttyl :)

 **Goodnight beautiful ttyl :)**

 **2 months later**

 **Jacks POV**

Today's the day where I ask the girl of my dreams to be my girlfriend, Oh there she is now wish me luck!(Jack bold Kim Normal)

 **"Hey Kim"**

"Hey Jack"

 **"So Kim I've been meaning to ask you something and it's kinda hard for me to say"**

"Jack you know you can ask me anything"

 **"kimIloveyouwouldyoupleasebemygirlfriend"**

"What? Jack you have to speak slower"

 **"I said Kim I love you would you please be my girlfriend"**

"Jack Of course I would love to be your girlfriend

 **"Really?"**

"Yes really"

Yes I did it bros I managed to get the one and only Kim Crawford to be my Girlfriend Fuck yes bros! Now if you excuse me I need to go and have a date with my lovely lady.

 **No One's POV**

And with that Jack took Kim out to a dinner and a movie and walked her home. To say it was the best date ever was an understatement. Jack dropped Kim of at her house and stopped outside her door. They both say goodnight and give each other a goodnight's kiss which turns into a 5 minute make out session. 5 minutes later they pulled away and said goodbye and with that, they both went into their own houses with a big smile on their faces because they both go together with the love of their life's.

 **THE END**

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. This is my first fanfiction and I would love to have reviews to see what you guys think.**


End file.
